Clean Up Woman
by Twenty-Twenty-One
Summary: A clean up woman is a woman who takes all the love these brunette haired, Puerto Rican devils leave behind. Especially when her name is Olette. RokuNami Twoshot. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: This Guy

**Just a random two-shot that came to mind after I got too lazy to write a full length story. Hope you enjoy!**

XXX

The young blonde maid danced around the large house with a bottle of Windex and a dust rag, playing her iPod with her boss' stereo. She couldn't get a certain blonde male off of her mind, though. The two of them had gotten drunk.

Which wouldn't be a problem if a certain Puerto Rican, brunette devil wasn't involved.

Naminé was woman enough to admit she had feelings for her boss, but not to him. He constantly flaunted his girlfriend around, so why would he need her?

Though, there was one flaw in all of this. She was never drunk. Just slightly tipsy. Roxas, on the other hand, was completely shitfaced.

The only thing to do was forget about it.

"Go ahead and call me, call me, call me. You don't have to worry 'bout it, baby. You can wake me up in the dead of the night. Wreck my plans, baby that's alright."

She wondered why she downloaded a song Roxas sung to his girlfriend. Maybe a small part of her was masochistic in a way.

"This is a drop everything kind of thing. Swing on by, I'll pour you a drink. The door's unlocked, I'll leave on the lights. Baby, you can crash my party anytime."

The song crossfaded into one of her favorites. She danced her heart out while cleaning.

"Well aren't you having fun?" a masculine voice chuckled.

"JESUS!" She whipped around, pressing her back to the wall. He always pops up out of nowhere.

"It's pronounced hey-soose, but whatever. I prefer Roxas anyway."

She sighed, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon, Mr. Evans."

"Me either. It seems I left some files in my desk. I'll be quick and out of your way."

"Take your time. It's your house." She turned towards the window and began cleaning it. Her mind eventually began to wander.

It's not like she was one to inwardly ramble, but she just couldn't shake the thought that she slept with her boss within the first two weeks of meeting him and the very first since she'd gotten the job, then he has a beautiful Puerto Rican girlfriend who threatened to cut her for just looking at him and is probably gonna slash her face open when she finds out they slept together and now-

"Oh and Naminé?"

Well...maybe she just doesn't believe in punctuating her thoughts.

"Sir?"

"I wanted to talk about last night. See-"

"I get it. You have a girlfriend and I'm just the maid. I won't say anything or bring it up again."

"Okay, but-"

"I'm fired, aren't I? Way to go, Naminé. Screwing up the best job you ever had."

"No, Olette-"

"She's gonna slash my face, isn't she!?"

"She doesn't know. I-"

"You wanna tell her, don't you? I should quit so you won't have to pay my hospit-"

He was in front of her in seconds. Her back was shoved into the wall behind her. "Goddamn it, let me finish a sentence! No, Olette doesn't know. I don't exactly plan to tell her either. You're not fired, and you're not quitting. It would be much easier to forget last night ever happened and start completely over. Okay?"

She nodded, clearly afraid of this new side of him. "Yeah, okay. It's...done with. It'll be forgotten by the end of the day."

He breathed out, looking down at her. "Before you forget completely..." He leaned down, brushing his lips against her ear. "I wasn't drunk either," he whispered.

Her eyes widened. "W-Wha...?"

"I was fully aware of what I was doing. I wanted every part of you. You wanted me too. You still do..."

"I-I-I...don't t-think this is really appropriate, s-sir."

He laughed. "Appropriate? I don't care! It wasn't before, and it won't be in the future. I just think there's something kinky about the maid and the boss."

"What about Olette?"

"What about _me_? Olette doesn't have time for me anymore. Here you are, with all my attention, and you're finding every excuse to deny me. Truth is, none of them will work."

"You have work..."

"Except for that," he growled, pushing away from her. "Damn. I guess I'm off. I'll be back around...eleven."

"O-Okay." When he left, she slid down the wall and into a puddle of hormones.

Olette would surely kill her.

XXX

**Chapter two will have a lemon, though I'm not very good at those. It can't be a boss/maid affair without the actual affair. Be back later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sick Boss

**Here's part two! Hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy!**

**Or feel free to run away crying. I don't judge.**

XXX

This must have been the best disaster or the worst miracle on the planet. Either way, why was it happening to her?

"He needs to take this every three hours. Don't hesitate to call me if it gets any worse. I'll be back in two days- a week tops. Just take care of him, okay?"

Her boss was sick and his girlfriend was leaving town. So who had to be stuck there making sure he gets better?

No, not _Spiderman_. Naminé. How...how did you miss that?

"Yes ma'am. I'll make sure he gets better."

"Oh and um..." Olette rubbed her hands together, as if debating with something. "Roxas needs someone to sleep with until I get back. You've been with us for a few months now and you've been no trouble."

_That's because I've managed to craftily avoid five out of eight of your boyfriend's molestation attempts FOR A FEW MONTHS NOW._

"So...will you sleep next to him? Please?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt, minus the fact that I could get sick."

"Yeah, that's what I was worried about. If you get sick, I'll make Roxas take care of you."

"No! I mean, it's fine, really! I think I can brave a cold."

Olette sighed. "You know, you're the longest we've ever had a maid. All the others were way too pretty to be near him alone."

Naminé wondered if she should be insulted or just laugh nervously.

"Don't get me wrong, you're absolutely gorgeous. But I know for a fact Roxas likes brunettes."

_...Does he now?_ Naminé thought sarcastically.

"Well, I'm off to the airport. Be a dear and check on Roxas for me, will you?"

"Yes ma'am." She walked upstairs and into the bedroom. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked the red-nosed blonde.

"Like Death made cologne and I bathed in it..." he groaned.

She laughed. "Here, you have to take this medicine."

"I don't need medicine. Can I have your body instead?"

"No..." she growled. "Just take the damn medicine."

"But you taste so much better."

She threw the box of pills at his head, making him groan. "There would be a considerable amount of rape in this room if I didn't feel like I've been headbutted in the everything."

"How unfortunate," she spat. It was nearly impossible to hide her smile, though.

XXX

A week had passed and Roxas had been getting better. Olette should be home tonight, so Naminé relished in her last night sleeping next to her boss.

The best nights of sleep she had ever gotten.

"Hey Naminé, did you know this is your last night in my bed? Well, not technically, but...yeah."

"I figured," she mumbled sleepily.

"So, I figured I'd give you a little 'going away' gift."

"Mkay..." It didn't register what he meant until she felt his hands slide up her stomach and to her bra.

"Hey, stop it!" she growled.

"But do you really want me to?" He pushed her bra up, giving her breasts a squeeze. With her back against his chest, she decided the answer was no. The only reason she refused was because of Olette.

She'd make time to feel like a whore later.

One of his hands trailed into her sweatpants. If he knew nothing else, he knew exactly where to touch her to make her submit to him completely. And often used this to his advantage.

"Rox- Roxas please..."

"Use your words, Darling."

"Now. I need you...now."

He smirked, using both his hands to pull her sweats and underwear down in one swift motion. He trailed soft kisses from between her shoulder blades to the back of her neck while teasing her love.

The blonde maid panted, thrusting backwards into his hand. It's been so long since she felt like this.

Wanted.

She muffled her scream in the pillow as she came in her boss' hand. If only that were all of it.

"Face me..." he whispered.

Suppressing her embarrassment, she rolled over to face him. "You're absolutely beautiful." He kissed her, rolling on top of her. His eyes never left hers as he took his time pulling his pants down.

She could do nothing but accept him as he pushed inside of her. Despite her constant denial, she wanted him.

Every part of him. Just like he'd said before.

Their hips moved against one another's in perfect sync. Every gasp, groan, and moan was permanently etched into Naminé's mind, just like all the rest. Moments like these were special, despite what that stupid conscience of hers said.

Her nails dug into his back, trying not to moan too loud. Roxas took that as a green light and pushed harder.

The two of them came, causing her boss- still slightly weak from being sick -to collapse.

Guilt rushed in after she came down from her high. Once again, she had helped Roxas cheat.

"I'll make this all up to you, I promise," he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Promise. I love you."

XXX

Oh, but months later...

"You're pregnant!? Oh, honey, congratulations!" Olette hugged her, squealing in happiness.

She noticed Roxas trying to suppress a laugh in the corner while reading the newspaper. "I didn't even know you had a boyfriend!"

Roxas snickered.

"Aha, uh, yeah. I do..."

Roxas snickered again.

"I have to meet him. When can I?"

The laughter bubbled out of Roxas, but he placed his hand over his mouth. Olette frowned. "Sweetie, the news can't be that funny."

"I-It's not! Three chicks died in a car accident yesterday!"

"That's not funny!"

"I know!" He put the paper down, reduced to tears and laughter.

"...Anyway, what's his name?" Olette smiled, turning her attention back to Naminé.

"I know the answer!" Roxas yelled, raising his hand. "That Itsme guy, huh!?" he laughed.

Naminé didn't know whether to be amused, be angry, or be afraid. "Um, not quite," she chuckled nervously.

"Oh, wait, it's that guy with the perfect blonde hair and amazing blue eyes, isn't it? Your words, not mine," he grinned.

_Damn him...he's having too much fun with this._

"All joking aside, it's me."

How!? Wait, why!? Why did he just spit that out like that.

"It's what...?" Olette glared at him.

"It's...me. It's...mine. I...cheated," he spoke slowly.

"What the-!? Roxas, how could you-!?"

"Darling, let's not ask this question. You saw this coming when you stopped paying attention to me. There was a pattern. The less attention I got, the less sex you got. Truth, I've grown tired of you. If you touch her, spit on her, bump her, poke her, kick her- you get the idea -I'm calling the police. You hurt the baby, I kill you. Goodbye now," he smiled, laying the paper down.

Olette and Naminé gaped as he sipped his coffee. Was he...serious?

What just happened?

"I'm a pretty straight forward man, if you were wondering."

Olette sighed. "Again, Roxas?"

"Yes, again."

Again!? How many times has he done this!?

"I'll be back," she smirked.

"Probably so," he shrugged.

When she left, Naminé raised an eyebrow. "I'm so confused..."

"Don't be. She's used to it by now."

"No, I mean...I guess I'm...huh?"

Roxas smiled. "I'm a man who has needs and priorities. I got with her for my needs; business partner, money, sex, so on and so forth. What I didn't see in her was a priority; love, children...sex, and so on. So we had this 'on again, off again' thing."

"How...how can I trust you after that?"

He walked up to her, cupping her face his his hand. "Simple. I'm a man who cheats. I'm a man who hides things. But, I'm not a man who blatantly lies. I'm not a man who throws his 'I love yous' around all willy nilly. I meant what I said to you."

"But-"

"Have you ever heard me tell Olette that?"

Roxas' expression quickly went from playful to serious. "N-No..."

"I thought so. I'm not kidding around when I say I love you. I do."

Naminé looked up at him, trying to gauge whether or not this was pure bullshit.

"How can I trust you, Roxas?"

"You just have to. And if you don't...well, that just makes this more fun." He kissed her softly, smiling. "It would do you good to trust me, though."

"I can't. You'll have to prove yourself to me."

"Whatever you like, precious." He walked away, leaving her to her thoughts.

"Oh...and I'd say the house isn't the only thing you've cleaned up."

"What else did I clean? Your heart?" she asked sarcastically.

Naminé wasn't facing him, so Naminé couldn't see the genuine look of peace on his face. "Something like that..."

XXX

**Yeah, that probably wasn't the best ending...but that was fun, right!?**

**My. Lemons. Suck. End of story.**

**That's how this ends. Let me know how I did!**


End file.
